Matt dan Mello
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: “Ya Tuhan, Engkau menciptakan cinta…angkatlah aku ke langit cintamu, meski aku harus mati, asal cinta ku dapat tumbuh dan berkembang,” kata Matt saat cintanya pada mello terhalang. Akankah duo yaoi itu bersatu? RnR!
1. Chapter 1 : KushrawSyirin vers MattMello

Suatu kala, hiduplah seorang putra mahkota, bukan putra manusia –di tendang- Kerajaan Persia

**Hallo semuah!! Kenalin, saya Uchiha Yuki-chan, mungkin beberapa dari kalian udah ada yang tahu. Saya masih sangat baru di fandom Death Note ini. Tapi saya udah menciptakan 9 fiksi di fandom Naruto.**

**Ini adalah fiksi Death Note pertama saya!! Awalnya saya kagak yakin, bisa buat fiksi humor selain Akatsuki atau tidak. Yah…mohon bimbingannya ya :))**

**Pairing : MattMello, LMello, NearMello (Maap jika ada yang kurang suka)**

**Happy reading!!**

-oOo-

Suatu kala, hiduplah seorang putra mahkota, bukan putra manusia **–di tendang-** Kerajaan Persia! Pangeran itu bernama pangeran Matt a.k.a Mail Jeevas. Entah kenapa, pangeran Persia kok namanya Eropa XD

Suatu malam, diadakan acara pesta di Kerajaan Persia. Semua wanita cantik di undang. Catat: WANITA!! Bukan UKE!! Tapi, dengan begitu banyaknya wanita yang secantik Emma Watson dan se-sexy Mulan Jameela, Pangeran Matt tampak tak tertarik dengan mereka. Bahkan secara diam-diam, dia malah melirik dengan nafsu ke pelayan cowok istana yang lewat XP

Tapi, sahabat Matt, yang bernama BBB a.k.a Beyond Bin Birthday **–namanya Eropa semuah!!- **tahu akan kebiasaan jelek Matt, yakni bermesum-mesum ria dengan para uke, sesuatu yang harusnya terlarang di Persia. Makanya, dalam pesta itu, Beyond bercerita tentang seorang gadis atau lebih tepatnya seorang putri dari kerajaan Armenia, yang bernama Mello **–WTF?!-**. Beyond menggambarkan sosok Mello dengan sempurna, sampai Matt rasanya sudah tak peduli lagi pada uke-uke cakep yang seliweran di depannya.

Dan akhirnya, setelah pesta, Matt bener-bener jatuh cinta pada putri Mello. Padahal dia hanya tahu Mello dari cerita Beyond. Rasanya, Matt tak sabar ingin menemuinya.

"Saya akan membawanya kemari untuk Pangeran," kata Beyond dengan hormat.

"Gak pake lama yah…tapi awas kalo dia kayak Omas!" ancam Matt

"Dikit, sih..," kata Beyond dan lari sebelum di lempar sandal ama Matt

"Hm…gue harus bikin lukisan Matt nieh!! Sekeren mungkin!!" gumam Beyond sambil menghentikan motor GL Pro nya –baru dua bulan kredit- di sanggar lukis dan meminta pelukis untuk melukis wajah Matt

"Hum…keren juga," gumam Beyond puas pada lukisan sang pelukis. "Pasti Putri Mello langsung Ko-Id,"

Putri Mello yang di ceritakan Beyond memang bener-bener ada. Dia adalah pewaris tunggal kerajaan Armenia, karena bibinya, Watari, mandul dan kagak punya anak.

Tok-tok-tok. Suara pintu istana di ketuk. Putri Mello dengan malay nya berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintunya yang terbuat dari bambu itu –maklum, Armenia dibawah pimpinan Watari, mengalami kehancuran XP-

Tak ada siapa-siapa! Tapi di atas lantai depan pintu, ada lukisan yang….

"Astaga…," Mello menutup mulutnya dengan terkejut sambil menatap lukisan yang cat nya belom kering itu. "ANJROT!! LUKISAN SIAPA INI?!" dengan riang, Mello membawa lukisan itu kedalam

"Anu…maap, itu lukisan saya," Beyond keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil cengengesan. _"Mampus gue! Alamat gue bakal disate Matt!!"_ batin Beyond saat melihat luka bakar di wajah Mello. _"Matt pikir Mello kan cantik, kenapa jadi kayak preman gini?! Mampus gue….,"_

"Ini lukisan kamu??" tanya Mello pada Beyond yang wajahnya memucat. Beyond hanya mengangguk.

Mello menatap lukisan di tangannya. Lalu menatap Beyond. "Kok gak mirip ama kamu??"

Beyond terjatuh _"Udah jelek, bego pula! Mampus gue…mateng gue di tangan Matt,"_ batinnya. "Maksud saya, itu lukisan milik saya. Tapi, cowok di lukisan itu adalah Pangeran Matt, dari Persia,"

"Oh…," Mello kembali menatap lukisan itu. Wajah pose cowok dalam lukisan itu sungguh keren. Dalam lukisan itu, Matt digambarkan sedang menunduk, dengan rokok di mulutnya, serta PSP di tangannya. Lalu, wajah dan baju Matt berlumuran darah. Sangat KEREN!!

"Itu pose Matt waktu sekarat dan masih sempet-sempetnya mau namatin Resident Evil Survivor nya," kata Beyond kurang ajar. "Tapi sekarang dia masih idup, kok,"

"Aku ingin menemuinya! Aku ingin menikah dengannya dan punya anak 10!!" teriak Mello girang sambil mengacungkan 10 jarinya

Beyond swt parah. "O..oke…tambah satu gak jadi soal kan?? Bentuk kesebelasan sekalian,"

Akhirnya, Mello kabur dengan Beyond menuju Persia. Kenapa kabur?? Karena kalo tahu bibi Watari, pasti gak di ijinin. Penyakit Mello kan suka kambuh dan dia bisa ngamuk-ngamuk di tempat umum.

Tapi, tanpa sepengetahuan Beyond dan Mello, Matt berulah di Kerajaannya dan mengakibatkan dia diusir dari Persia oleh ayahnya, Roger Bin Danuarta XP. Matt berulah dengan mencuri seluruh uang kas kerajaan buat beli PS3 dan PSP berikut CD PS nya sekalian. Juga untuk beli rokok Gudang Gula beserta pabriknya juga. Setelah di usir tanpa membawa secuil makananpun (tetapi Matt masih sempet bawa PS3, PSP, dan rokok Gudang Gula sekardus), Matt melarikan diri ke Armenia

-oOo-

"Apa?! Matt kabur?!" teriak Beyond keras ke Raja Roger, saat itu Beyond dan Mello udah nyampek di Persia.

"Iya," kata Raja. "Biarin aja. Paling-paling besok pulang lagi karena kagak ada listrik buat nge-charge PS3 nya,"

"Emang PS3 pake di-charge??" Mello heran

-oOo-

"APPA?! MELLO KABUR?!" Teriak Matt sambil main PSP kepada ratu Armenia, Watari.

"Iya," kata Watari sambil sesenggukan sedih. "Padahal hari ini kan jadwal dia check ke psikiater,"

Matt sontak menghentikan main PSP nya dan menatap Watari dengan terkejut. "Mello gila?!"

-oOo-

Mello akhirnya di tempatkan di istana khusus milik Raja Roger. Untunglah Raja Roger baik hati. Dia mempersilahkan Mello menunggu Matt di istana yang sederhana itu, cuma bertingkat tiga, dengan lantai marmer dan dayang-dayang istana sebanyak 40 orang. **-Kayak jumlah murid di kelas Author-** Istana itu memang megah dari luar, tapi dalamnya nyaris kosong tak terisi. Kagak ada tempat tidur, kagak ada kursi, kagak ada air buat mandi, kagak ada apa-apa! Cuma Radio jadul yang antenna nya udah patah setengah dan koran bekas buat alas tidur yang tersedia. Entah untuk apa dayang-dayang itu disiapkan disana.

"Ternyata Pangeran Matt ada di Armenia!" kata Beyond. "Tapi…bibimu sakit,"

"APPAH?!" bentak Mello. "Ayo kita kesana!!" kata Mello sambil melangkah lebar-lebar dan mengangkat gaunnya tinggi-tinggi ampe sebatas paha sambil menyeret Beyond.

-oOo-

"Apa?? Bokap mampus?!" teriak Matt saat dia di kabari oleh pengawal istana tentang Raja Roger yang baru meninggal. "Kok bisa mati?!"

"Iya, kata dokter, Raja meninggal karena keseringan make kacamata," jawab pengawalnya di telepon. Kacamata bisa membunuh orang?!

Akhirnya, Matt kembali ke Persia lagi! Tak lupa, dengan membawa PSP, PS3, juga rokok Mild yang di palaknya dari pengawal kerajaan Armenia.

-oOo-

"Kenapa kau pulang, bodoh?! Uhuk!" bentak Watari sambil menampar Mello yang baru sampai.

"Kok bibi gitu sih? Mello kan khawatir karena bibi sakit," Mello menangis lebay

"Mello…," Watari terharu

"Kalo bibi sampai mati, siapa yang menerima tahta Armenia selain aku?? Kalo aku kagak ada pas bibi mati, entar tahta nya keserobot orang lain lagi!" jawab Mello yang langsung di tendang Watari

-oOo-

Matt pun kini menjadi Raja Persia **–Buwahahahaha!!-** karena Raja Roger udah mati. Matt kini bebas dengan leluasa membelanjakan kas kerajaan untuk membeli video game terbaru dan rokok keluaran terbaru!! Pokoknya yang serba baru! Kalo bisa sih…uke baru juga **–ditabok-**

"Tuh, liat! Raja kita udah bobrok kualitasnya! Masak tiap hari maen PS mulu! Ngerokok pula! Padahal udah jelas-jelas, semboyan Negara kita adalah 'No Smoking'! Meski terdengar kayak pom bensin sih…," kata Higuchi menghasut para pemuka kerajaan untuk menjalankan pemberontakan dan meruntuhkan kekuasaan Matt. "Udah gitu, raja kita udah ngehabisin uang kas kerajaan!! Korupsi!! Padahal saat dia pidato penerimaan tahta dulu, dia kan bilang 'Siapa yang berani korupsi, harus dihukum pancung sebanyak tiga kali!! Tapi dia ingkar janji kan?! Cih!"

"Lagian apa bisa, melaksanakan hukum pancung ampe tiga kali??" tanya Mikami swt. "Satu kali aja udah tewas, kali,"

Dan dalam waktu singkat, tahta Persia berhasil direbut dari tangan Matt! Kini, Persia menjadi milik Higuchi sepenuhnya!! Mikami pun di depak dengan sadis oleh Higuchi. Padahal, tanpa Mikami, Higuchi kagak bisa meraih tahta Persia! Mikami kan yang memutus semua kabel saluran listrik di Persia. Dan akibatnya, Persia menjadi gelap dalam siang dan malam, juga sore! Dan Matt memilih untuk kabur ke Romawi, tempat utama persediaan listrik dunia **–WTF?!-**. Gimana Matt bisa idup di Persia kalo kagak ada listrik?? Bisa mati dia kalo sehari aja kagak maen PS3!!

-oOo-

Saat itu, Mello udah menjadi Ratu Armenia karena bibi Watari mati karena kanker rahim nya kumat?? **–Watari punya rahim?!-**

"Gue kagak betah!!" Mello mencak-mencak, ampe Beyond terpaksa menjauh tujuh langkah dari nya. Kenapa tujuh langkah?? Karena tujuh adalah angka keberuntungan bagi Beyond. Mungkin ia bisa selamat dari amukan Mello.

"Gue pengen ke Persia!! Nemuin suamiku, Matt!!" teriak Mello

"Sejak kapan kalian nikah??" Beyond swt

Akhirnya, Mello dan Beyond kembali ke Persia

-oOo-

Ketika dalam perjalanan, Matt ketemu ama Beyond dan Mello! Di hutan! Entah apa yang di kerjakan Beyond dan Mello di tempat gelap nan sepi begono **–jangan negative thinking-**

"BBB! Ngapain elo disini?!" tanya Matt sambil memeluk Beyond dengan lebay nya karena rindu

"Cari singkong," jawab Beyond. Mello mengangguk tanpa diminta persetujuan. "Oiyah! Ini…dia….," Beyond mulai memucat saat melihat Matt menatap Mello. Alamat! Inikah akhir riwayat seorang Beyond Bin Birthday?!

"Saya Mello, Ratu baru Armenia," kata Mello dengan blushing….

"Saya Matt, buronan baru Persia," kata Matt dengan blushing pula…

"Heh?? Buronan??" tanya Mello dan Beyond berbarengan

Sejak saat itu, Mello dan Matt kian dekat. Dua insan yang sebelumnya belum pernah ketemu karena selalu papasan jalan akibat kebodohan mereka, akhirnya datang juga…**-datang apanya?!-**.Mereka bertiga (dengan Beyond sebagai 'kacang') mendirikan tenda di hutan itu.

"Aishiteru, Mello-kun, eh…chan," kata Matt saat mereka duduk diatas bukit kecil dan menikmati pemandangan di depan mereka. Lihat!! Emas Monas terlihat dari sini XP

Mello malah menampar pipi Matt. "Kalo kamu cinta aku, rebut kembali kerajaanmu!!"

"Tapi disana kagak ada listrik!! Gue kagak bisa idup tanpa listrik!!" kata Matt keukeuh

"Kalo kamu biarkan Persia jatuh ke tangan pengarang Gakuen Alice itu (Higuchi), mau kau bawa kemana aku dan anak kita kelak, bodoh?!"

"Yak ke Kerajaanmu, Armenia, sayang,"

"Kerajaan gue udah gue bakar," jawab Mello sadis, kumat penyakitnya. "Gue kagak betah disana. Armenia tak ada harapan lagi buat bangkit! Hancur! Mending di bakar aja, kan??"

Matt kaget. Ia sangat terpukul mendengar ucapan Mello. Tadinya ia berencana ke Armenia aja dan akan menamatkan Parasite Eve II disana, bukan ke Romawi. Tapi…ternyata Armenia malah dibakar oleh Ratu psikopat ini??

"Tahukah kamu?? Cintaku padamu lah yang membuatku rela meninggalkan Persia!" kata Matt

"Halah…demi gue apa demi PS elo??" cibir Mello

"Dua-dua nya, sih…," kata Matt. "Aku mencintaimu! Tak peduli kau suka ngamuk kalo kumat, kagak peduli pada wajahmu yang kebakar itu, tapi kau malah tega padaku!!" Matt berdiri dan berlari lebay ke arah sepeda kebonya. Dengan masih lebay, dia mengayuh sepeda kebo itu sambil menangis menjerit-jerit sampai ke Romawi. Padahal jawak Armenia-Romawi sekitar 2 hari 3 malam. Setelah sampai di Romawi, Matt menikah dengan putri kaisar Romawi, yang bernama Yagami Light **–Oh…MattxLight?? Dunia kiamat!!-**

Dalam waktu 1 minggu, Matt berhasil merebut kembali tahtanya dari tangan Higuchi. Bersama pasukan Romawai, ia gotong royong membangun tower dan tiang-tiang listrik di kawasan Persia. Higuchi dan para pengkhianat, akhirnya mati karena Matt dengan inosen dan sengajanya, nempelin kabel beraliran listrik dari aki ke tubuh mereka saat mereka tertidur **–pambunuhan dengan cara baru! Jangan di tiru-** Akhirnya, Matt menjadi Raja Persia, dengan Yagami Light sebagai permaisurinya, ralat, permaisuri uke nya!

Tanpa sepengetahuan Matt, Mello telah tinggal di Persia sehari setelah perpisahan mereka waktu itu. Mello tinggal di istana gubuk pemberian Raja Roger dulu. Beyond pun menemaninya dengan setia.

Tapi akhirnya, Matt tahu kalo Mello juga ada di Persia (berkat berita dari pengawal kerajaan yang mengatakan: _'Beyond kumpul kebo ama mantan Ratu Armenia, Baginda,"_). Matt pun merasa cintanya berkobar lagi! Malah lebih hebat dari yang dulu! Rasa rindunya yang selama ini terpendam, kini meluap-luap ingin terlepaskan! Matt percaya pada Beyond. Sahabatnya itu pasti gak bakal mau kumpul kebo ama wanita atau cowok atau entahlah itu, kayak Mello. Selera Beyond kan tinggi, mana mungkin ia mau ama Mello! Tipe cewek Beyond, yah…maksimal kayak Mpok Atik lah **–digibeng-**

"Awas lo, kalo lo berani macem-macem ama gue!" ancam Light pada Matt saat malam hari di kamar mereka. Saat itu, Light marah, karena ada kabar yang mengatakan, bahwa Matt telah menghamili mantan Ratu Armenia. Meskipun itu hanya gossip doang, tapi mampu membuat Light kalap banget. "Gue cabut listrik di Persia ini!" Light mencekik leher Matt

"Uhuk!" Matt terbatuk sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman istrinya di lehernya ini. "Iya..ampun! uhuk! Jangan cabut listrik nya dong…Karena…Listrik! Untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik!" entah Matt dibayar berapa ama PLN untuk promosi gitu.

-oOo-

Mello pun akhirnya jatuh sakit. Ia selalu merindukan Matt, karena akhir-akhir ini Matt udah kagak pernah nemuin dia lagi. Beyond pun merasa kasihan ama Mello. Kalo sakit, wajah Mello tambah nyeremin. Mana minta yang aneh-aneh pula. Kayak _"Bawain gue perjaka ting-ting! Gue laper!"_. Siapa yang kagak ngeri kalo gitu??

Oleh karena itu, Beyond memanggil seorang arsitek terkenal di Persia, namanya Ir. Prof. Dr. Lawliet. MSE, tinggal satu gelar yang belom Lawliet punya, yaitu gelar 'Alm' XP. Tugas Lawliet adalah, membuat terowongan yang bisa mengalirkan coklat Cad burry dari pabriknya yang ada diatas gunung sana, dan menghubungkan istana Mello dengan pabrik itu, sehingga tanpa hambatan coklat terlezat itu bisa mengalir di depan pintu istana! Sungguh…BERLEBIHAN!!

Lawliet pun merasa tidak keberatan dengan tugas illegal dan berat itu. Karena..ketika pertama kali melihat Mello, Lawliet udah jatuh cinta pada Mello**–APAH?!-**. Untuk itu, dia merasa sangat bersyukur mendapat tugas yang resikonya 25 tahun penjara kalo ketahuan aparat itu XP Demi Mello, apa sih yang enggak??

-oOo-

Matt akhirnya tahu kalo ada arsitek yang mencintai Mello, kekasih gelap Matt. Matt tahu karena hampir tiap hari, Lawliet selalu berteriak-teriak _"GUE CINTA MELLO!!"_ di tempat-tempat umum. Saat di mushola juga, ketika semua orang tengah khusyuk sholat, Lawliet teriak mendadak _"GUE CINTA MELLO!!"_ yang mengakibatkan imam nya langsung koma seketika.

Karena marah, Matt memanggil Lawliet ke istana. Mereka lalu berada di ruang khusus a.k.a gudang

"Kau cinta Mello, yeah??" tanya Matt sambil menyulut rokok di mulutnya dengan api dari kompor XP

"Hu um!!" kata Lawliet sambil menggigit jempolnya.

"KAGAK BOLEH! KAGAK BISA!!" bentak Matt geram. "JANGAN NIKAH DENGAN MELLO! DIA ITU GILA LOH!! DIA ANEH! DIA BISA MAKAN KAMU KALO MALAM JUMAT KLIWON!!"

Lawliet hanya menatap Matt heran. "Kok Beyond masih idup?? Padahal, dia udah setahun tinggal ama Mello,"

"Beyond itu bukan manusia," bisik Matt mulai ngaco. "Jelas aja Mello kagak bisa memakannya,"

"Hamba gak peduli," sahut Lawliet enteng. "Sekalipun Mello adalah Sumanto, hamba tetap mencintainya,"

Matt semakin geram. "Gimana kalo Mello buat gue, dan elo ama Sumanto yang asli aja??"

"Itu lain lagi," kata Lawliet.

"Bagaimana kalo rajamu memerintahkanmu untuk tidak mencintai Mello dan terjun ke jurang??" tanya Matt sambil memainkan PSP nya

"Hamba tidak bisa," Lawliet menunduk. "Lagian di Persia kagak ada jurang kan??"

Matt semakin gondok! Udah kalah bicara ama Lawliet, ia kalah pula dalam TEKEN 3, Arcade lagi!! Sebeeeeeeeeeelllll!! Untuk itu, ia memikirkan sebuah ide, dan dalam 2 detik, ia sudah dapet!! Cepet amat!!

"Aku bakal ngawinin elo ama Mello kalo elo bisa memenuhi syarat gue," kata Matt tenang dan dengan senyum licik ala Raito XP

"Benarkah??" Lawliet melonjak senang. "Aku akan memenuhinya, asal jangan suruh aku buat terjun dari jurang aja,"

"Bukan," jawab Matt. "Elo harus bisa membuat terowongan bawah tanah dari Persia ampe Ancol, sehingga kita kagak perlu nyeberang laut,"

Dan permintaan Matt dijawab dengan berani oleh Lawliet. Pekerjaan yang mustahil dan terdengar gila itu, di kerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh oleh Lawliet, dengan api cinta membara untuk Mello XP. Lawliet tak peduli, tulang-tulangnya yang rasanya nyaris rontok akibat kelelahan. Ia gak peduli pada badannya yang berlepuh dan berparut semua. Dengan membayangkan wajah Mello lengkap beserta luka bakarnya itu, Lawliet mendapat semangat baru!!

Matt pun kalang kabut melihat hasil pekerjaan Lawliet! Ia pikir, Lawliet akan putus asa karena merasa tak sanggup mengerjakan pekerjaan itu. Nyatanya?? Melalui satelit Palapa, Matt bisa melihat keadaan Lawliet yang segar bugar. Kurang beberapa persen lagi, pekerjaan itu mencapai nilai sempurna!! Untuk itu, Matt memikirkan cara lain. Senyum licik ala Raito terkembang lagi di bibirnya

-oOo-

Lawliet sedang memukul-mukulkan palu pada dinding bawah tanah untuk membuat terowongan. Saat itu, ia sudah membuat terowongan sampai pulau Irian Jaya **(Kok terowongannya muter??)**. Lawliet menghentikan pekerjaannya saat HP nya berbunyi. Ada sms! Dari private number **(sms bisa pake private number yah??)**. Isinya…._'Lawliet, sang detektif terkenal…,"_

"Gue arsitek! Bukan detektif!!" protes Lalwiet jengkel. Ia melanjutkan membaca sms itu _"Dua bulan yang lalu, Mello mati karena AIDS! Hari ini acara pemakamannya! Bye bye!!"_

Palu yang di pegang Lawliet runtuh dan mengenai kakinya. Lawliet menangis, antara sakit fisik dan sakit hati, juga sakit jiwa. Udah nyampek segini jauh pekerjaannya demi Mello, eh..tuh cewek malah mati!! Kena AIDS lagi!! Kenapa baru sekarang di makamkan?? Padahal katanya mati dua bulan yang lalu, kan??

Akhirnya, dengan putus asa, Lawliet ngegetok palu itu ke kepalanya hingga hancur berkeping-keping XP **–Bayangkan Tom yang mukul palu ke kepalanya sampai pecah berkeping-keping saat kalah lawan Jerry XP-**

-oOo-

Esoknya, Matt menguburkan jenazah Lawliet dengan nisan dari batu kerikil. Matt pun akhirnya bisa tertawa senang.

Mello yang tahu bahwa Lawliet udah mati dengan kepala hancur berkeping-keping **–digiles L FC-**, menangis tersedu-sedu. Mello udah tahu, pasti Matt pelakunya! Siapa lagi?? Tapi…rasa benci Mello pada Matt hanya satu jam, karena jam berikutnya, mereka melangsungkan pesta pernikahan **–Lawliet di alam baka menyumpah-nyumpah-**. Karena Light Yagami udah mati karena jatuh kepeleset di kamar mandi. Akhirnya….ada dua insan bersatu di alam baka!! Sementara Matt dan Mello menikah di dunia, maka Lawliet dengan L beserta Watari dengan Roger pun menikah di alam baka XD Nikah masal nieh ceritanya!!

-oOo-

Sayangnya…kebahagiaan itu tak bertahan lama. Near…anak dari Matt dan Light **–Hohoho…Near anak Matt Light??-** yang udah tumbuh jadi ABG, diam-diam mencintai Mello, ibu tirinya **–perasaan Mello kok enak banget yah, direbutin cowok-cowok keren??-**. Near juga sangat membenci Matt, ayah kandungnya, karena tuh maniak PS kagak mau nyerahin tahta Persia kepadanya karena Near yang memiliki mata dan senyum yang nyaris sama dengan Lawliet. Near itu anak LightMatt atau LightLawliet sih?!

Akhirnya, Near merencanakan pembantaian pada ayahnya a.k.a Matt **–Near kejaaammm….-**. Dia ngejelek-jelekin Matt di depan semua orang, dengan berkata _"Ayah jelek!! Weeeekkk!!" sambil menjulurkan lidahnya_. Tak hanya itu, dia juga udah mengurung Matt dan Mello di gudang istana. Dan akhirnya, Near lah yang menjadi raja Persia.

Namun, meskipun tinggal di gudang, Matt dan Mello tetap bahagia. Masih ada coklat persediaan Mello di ransel nya. Juga masih ada colokan listrik di gudang dan tetep bisa maen PS XP Apa bedanya dengan di luar gudang coba??

Hal itulah yang membuat Near semakin marah dan nafsu untuk membunuh ayahnya. Saat tengah malam, malam jumat kliwon, saat Mello biasanya ngamuk-ngamuk minta tumbal perjaka ting-ting, Near memasuki gudang dengan diam-diam. Dia melihat Mello tidur dalam pelukan Matt di gudang itu. Near makin marah, dan akhirnya, dia membunuh Matt dengan sadis! Yaitu dengan melempar kereta api mainan yang beratnya 1 ton ke kepala Matt!! Matt langsung mati secara diam-diam pula!! Is det! Mampus!! Mello tak tahu kalo Matt mati disampingnya, karena tuh uke tidurnya pake headset MP3 sih!!

-oOo-

Mello pun tak sulit menebak siapa pembunuh Matt, karena di kepala Matt, ada serpihan besi yang bertuliskan 'Near's train' itu. Tapi Mello memilih diam dan tenang. Pasrah aja deh! Ia bahkan menerima lamaran Near. Mello hanya meminta waktu untuk di buatkan acara pemakaman Matt dengan meriah, disertai dengan Orkes Palapa!!

Pada hari pemakaman Matt, Mello dandan sangat cantik. Yah…luka bakarnya tetep tak bisa ilang. Tapi Mello kelihatan lebih cantik hari ini. Ia memakai gaun terbaiknya, yang hanya terdapat satu tembelan saja di bagian lengannya. Ia terlihat ceria, bahkan ia juga sempat menari dan nyawer kepada biduan Orkes Palapa dan bergoyang heboh di atas panggung. Padahal hari itu adalah hari pemakaman suaminya.

Setelah upacara selesai, Orkes Palapa kelar, dan semua tamu udah pulang ke habitatnya, Mello berdiri tegak di depan jenazah Matt yang masih ada di gudang dari dua hari yang lalu. Tidak tersentuh atau dipindahkan. Lalu, dengan tenang, Mello mengambil bazooka dari balik gaunnya dan menembakkannya tepat di jantungnya. Tubuhnya pun langsung terjatuh di atas tubuh Matt dengan kepala yang bersandar mesra di dada Matt.

"Cheese!!" seru Mello lirih sambil meringis sebelum nafasnya benar-benar terhenti. Mello mati dengan pose senyum dan meninggalkan sekotak coklat di ranselnya

Near datang ke gudang setelah tidak mendapati Mello dimanapun. Setelah sampai gudang dan melihat tubuh Mello yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas tubuh Matt, Near hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng sabar

"Kagak pas hidup, kagak pas mati, masih sempet aja mereka bermesum-mesum ria," kata Near sebelum menutup pintu gudang.

BLAM!!

**OWARI!!**

**Bagaimana?? Garingkah?? Maaf…saya kebiasaan nulis di fandom Naruto XD.**

**Oyah…maaf jika tokoh-tokoh di atas pada OOC semua. Kagak ada yang normal, yah?? Maap kan saya…sekedar hiburan kok. Tak ada maksud lain.**

**Cerita di atas saya ambil dari dongeng Khusraw dan Syirin, milik Hakim Nizami. Tentu saja setelah ada beberapa cerita yang saya sengaja tidak samakan. Maap yah…**

**Karena ini fiksi Death Note pertama saya, mohon kritik, saran, serta pendapat dari kalian tentang fiksi saya ini :)) Karena di fandom Death Note ini saya masih junior para senpai sekalian…**

**Mohon apresiasi nya :))**


	2. Chapter 2 : MajnunLayla vers MattMello

Hallo minna-san

**Hallo minna-san!!**

**hm...ini saya buat multichap ajah deh...abis kebanyakan post fic sih saya..TT.TT Khakhakha….entahlah…saya juga bingung sendiri, sampai kapan saya mau cerita tentang hal yaoi begini –ampunilah saya-. Rasa yaoi-freak saya belom sembuh.**

**Kali ini, chapter ini saya adaptasi dari kisah cinta 'Layla dan Majnun'. Mungkin kalian udah ada yang pernah baca kali yak?? Atau nonton sinema di TV tentang cerita ini?? Ya sutralah…**

**Seperti biasanya, semua chara disini terkesan sangat OOC!! Gila!! Gak waras! –ditendang-. Uchiha Yuki-chan tak mungkin membuat chara yang normal kan?? XP Dan genrenya masih tragedy / humor! Humor nya saya jadikan sebagai genre sampingan, karena saya rasa, sense humor chapter kali ini lebih sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya.**

**Pairing : MattMello (like usual), HiguchiMello (not like usual)**

**Warning : OOC (if you don't like, just don't read –kicked-)**

**Happy reading!!**

-oOo-

Disebuah kerajaan di Arab **–Bukan Persia loh!!-** tersebutlah seorang pemimpin kaum / bani **–kalo di Indo, mungkin disebut Kades-** bernama bani Jeevas **–ditendang-** yang dipimpin oleh Abu Roger Jeevas.

Meskipun hidup mereka kaya, tapi mereka belom bahagia karena mereka belom di karuniai anak. Padahal, umur Abu Roger udah 75 tahun dan istrinya, Watari, udah 85 tahun. Meski udah terlalu tua untuk punya anak, tapi mereka tetep berusaha agar mempunyai keturunan untuk meneruskan kepemimpinan Abu Roger atas Bani Jeevas.

Berbagai cara udah mereka coba, dari cloning, bayi tabung, sampai ke dukun. Semua hasilnya nihil. Dikarenakan Abu Roger dan Watari sama-sama laki-laki. Jadi kagak mungkin punya anak kan??

"Kita coba cara terakhir," kata Abu Roger pada istrinya

"Cara apa??" tanya Watari sambil menyuguhkan Susu Dancow pada Abu Roger

"Kita minta pada Tuhan saja," kata Abu Roger. "Nothing's impossible kalo Tuhan udah berkehendak kan??"

"Apa iya?" Watari terlihat ragu. "Tapi kita tetep aja laki-laki, gak mungkin aku bisa hamil."

Dan bener saja perkataan Abu Roger. Watari akhirnya hamil semenit setelah mereka menangis meraung-raung berdoa pada Tuhan untuk di karuniai keturunan. Dan Watari akhirnya melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang tampan. Rambutnya merah kehijauan, pake baju stripes merah item, tangannya pegang PSP, mulutnya ngerokok, dan pake kacamata google. Saat terlahir, bayi yang diberi nama Abu Mail Jeevas itu udah kayak gitu penampilannya XDD

Saking senangnya, Abu Roger mendirikan sekolah disana untuk anaknya. Hanya anak-anak dari keluarga berdarah biru yang boleh sekolah disana. Alhasil, kagak ada yang sekolah disitu karena setelah di cek, semua pendaftar ternyata berdarah merah, termasuk Mail Jeevas sendiri.

Dan Abu Roger melakukan perbaikan syarat, hanya anak dari golongan bangsawan yang bisa sekolah disana. Gak hanya muridnya, petugasnya pun harus dari kalangan atas. Orang tukang WC aja mantan presiden Zimbabwe.

Disekolah itu, Matt (nama pendek Abu Mail Jeevas), bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Mello. Wajahnya cantik sekali, meski ada secarik luka bakar di daerah mata kirinya, rambutnya pirang pendek dan blonde, serta perawakannya langsing bak model WRP.

Disana, Matt dan Mello menjalani cinta monyet mereka. Saat guru menerangkan, mereka malah asyik pelotot-pelototan. Saat teman-teman yang lain mengerjakan tugas, mereka asyik sms an, padahal Matt dan Mello duduk satu bangku.

Kisah percintaan itu akhirnya terdengar oleh orang tua Mello, yakni Light Solikin dan istrinya, L. Entah siapa nama panjang L itu. Mungkin Layla?? **–ditendang-** Tentu saja Light marah karena anaknya dipacari begitu saja. Apalagi Matt kayak pemuda berandal, udah maen PS mulu, ngerokok pula.

Akhirnya Mello dikurung di rumah. Dia tidak boleh masuk sekolah. Tidak boleh kemana-mana! Hanya dikamar saja! Bahkan ke kamar mandi pun ia harus diantar ayahnya **–Light's pervert!!-**

Matt pun jadi sedih banget karena Mello udah kagak masuk sekolah lagi. Matt bahkan juga udah malas sekali di sekolah, padahal sebelumnya dia adalah anak yang pandai. Pandai ngebolos, pandai ngibulin guru, pandai malak temannya. Kerja Matt sehari-hari hanya berkeliling desa sambil meneriakkan cinta nya pada Mello. Ia juga membaca puisi dengan keras-keras pake mikropon musholla, hingga terdengar ampe desa sebelah.

"Lihat!! Orang gila!! Orang gila!!" teriak anak-anak kecil saat Matt berada di dekat mereka.

Memang, Matt kini mengalami pergantian nama keluarga, dari Jeevas, menjadi Majnun. Ia kini bernama Matt Majnun, yang artinya, Matt si Gila XDD Seharusnya dikasih embel-embel PS aja, jadi Matt si Gila PS

Matt Majnun akhirnya pergi dari desanya menuju ke desa Mello. Ia mendirikan gubuk di atas bukit dekat desa Mello, sehingga dari gubuknya, Matt bisa melihat rumah Mello, meski harus menggunakan teropong bintang. Maklum, bukit tempat Matt berada tingginya setara dengan Mount Everest.

Setiap hari, cowok gila itu melakukan hal-hal gak waras. Dia kerap ngomong sendiri pada PSP nya tentang rasa cintanya pada Mello. Dia juga sering berteriak pada angin tentang rindunya pada Mello. Dia juga sering mengirim sebatang rokok lewat aliran air, karena ia yakin, aliran air akan menyampaikan cintanya pada Mello. Matt juga suka menghirup asap hitam dari pabrik dekat rumah Mello. Pokoknya, apapun yang berasal dari desa Mello, akan dianggap sebagai kekasihnya juga oleh Matt.

Suatu hari, datanglah tiga orang cowok teman Matt. Near, Mikami, dan Beyond. Mereka merasa kasihan banget ama Matt yang hidupnya mengenaskan dan nista sepeti itu. Bahkan Beyond malah pernah ingin mengakhiri penderitaan Matt dengan membunuhnya. Untung aja niat Beyond dapat di gagalkan oleh Near dan Mikami.

3 orang cowok itu akhirnya berniat membantu Matt untuk bisa bertemu dengan Mello. Mereka pun akhirnya nyamar jadi cewek. Near nyamar jadi Takada, Mikami nyamar jadi Misa, Beyond nyamar jadi Mello, dan Matt nyamar jadi Remu **–WTF!?-**. Tapi akhirnya Beyond nyamar jadi Sayu karena Matt sempet mau mencium Beyond yang saat itu udah nyamar jadi Mello dengan sempurnanya.

Aksi mereka jitu juga. Mereka bisa masuk ke rumah Mello dengan lancar, karena para penjaga gerbang matanya pada minus semua! Padahal udah jelas-jelas, penampilan mereka banci banget. Apalagi Mikami. Dia pake rok yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya saja, pake tanktop pula! Padahal lengan dan pahanya terlihat kekar banget, berbulu pula **–maapkan saya, Mikami fc!!-**

Near, Mikami dan Beyond menunggu di depan pintu kamar Mello, dan Matt pun masuk ke kamar Mello

Rupanya sejak berhenti sekolah, bayangan wajah Matt tak pernah lepas dari benak Mello. Tiap kali mendengar suara burung atau tiupan angin, Mello akan merasakan itu sebagai suara PSP yang sedang dimainkan Matt. Mello juga kerap menangkap batang-batang rokok yang di bawa aliran sungai, karena ia percaya, itu pasti dari Matt.

Pertama melihat Matt, Mello udah mau teriak keras, karena Matt muncul dalam sosok yang mengerikan, Remu!! Make up nya tebel banget lagi! Tapi untung aja, Matt segera nutup mulut Mello dengan ciumannya sebelum Mello berteriak ketakutan.

"Kau siapa?!" bentak Mello pelan dengan mata masih bersorot ketakutan saat Matt masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku Matt!! Mail Jeevas! Kau masa lupa?!" Matt kecewa

"Siapa pun pasti kejer kalo kamu dandan kayak gini!!" kata Mello

"Hehehe," Matt hanya ketawa. Dia mengambil air di vas bunga di kamar Mello dan membasuh mukanya dengan air itu, sehingga make up nya sedikit ilang.

Saat itu, mereka hanya mampu diam sambil menatap mata masing-masing. Tak ada kata yang terucap akibat lidah yang kelu terbenam rasa rindu. Sesekali Matt mengajari Mello maen PS, dan mengajari Mello merokok dengan gaya seorang jantan XDD

Keberadaan Matt Majnun di kamar Mello diketahui oleh seorang pelayan. Penjagaanpun di perketat! Gerbang rumah di pasangi listrik agar tak ada seorang pun yang bisa lewat. Alhasil, gak ada satu orangpun di rumah itu yang bisa melakukan aktifitas di luar rumah. Lubang tikus pun di jaga ketat, siapa tahu Matt Majnun itu masih nekat dan meminum ramuan pengecil tubuh.

Abu Roger Jeevas, yang mendengar berita tentang ulah anaknya, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua ini dengan melamar Mello. Emas kawin pun udah disiapkan, yakni kepemilikan atas Wammy's House, beserta penghuninya sekalian, akan menjadi milik LightLayla, eh…maksudnya LightL!

"Sebenernya, aku tidak keberatan kalo anak ku kau lamar untuk anakmu," kata Light saat Abu Roger menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya. "Tapi lihat! Anakmu gak waras! Perilakunya menyimpang! Maen PS, rokok, PS, rokok! Mau dikasih makan apa anakku nanti?? Rokok dan kepingan CD PS??" kata Light

Begitulah, akhirnya Light menolak lamaran Abu Roger, tapi menerima mas kawin kepemilikan Wammy's House itu!

Akhirnya, Abu Roger mengunjungi anaknya di bukit. Ia bermaksud mengajak anaknya pergi haji! Abu Roger berharap, semoga Matt di beri kebahagiaan disana. Supaya dia dapat melupakan Mello dan lebih baik jadi bujang lapuk seumur hidup dengan ditemani PS dan rokok saja.

"Ya Tuhan, Engkau menciptakan cinta…angkatlah aku ke langit cintamu, meski aku harus mati, asal cinta ku dapat tumbuh dan berkembang," kata Matt Majnun di depan Ka'bah saat itu. Mendengar doa Matt, Abu Roger sadar, ia gak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk anaknya ini.

Pulang dari haji, Matt memutuskan menghilang dari desa. Bukan dengan bantuan Deddy Dozer untuk menghilangkannya dengan sulap, tapi Matt memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat reruntuhan bangunan yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Setelah berbulan-bulan menyepi, ada seorang pengembara yang lewat dekat situ. Ia melihat Matt bersandar di reruntuhan dengan seekor anaconda yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya.

Pengembara itu mendekati Matt dan memberi salam.

"Hush! Kau membangunkan anakku," kata Matt saat anaconda di pangkuannya bergeliat mulai bangun.

Lalu, Matt melantunkan lagu-lagu pujian untuk Mello, misalnya lagu _'Kupu-kupu Malam'_ dan _'Jangan ganggu banci'_. Sang pengembara akhirnya sadar, orang di depannya ini adalah Matt Majnun yang terkenal akan ketidakwarasannya di seluruh daratan Arab. Pengembara itu kagum pada Matt, yang bisa bertahan hidup di reruntuhan bangunan kayak gini. Gak ada listrik buat maen PS, gak ada rokok, malah bisa akrab-akraban ama binatang buas dan liar kayak anaconda itu. Diangkat jadi anak pula!

Setiba di desa, pengembara itu bercerita pada penduduk desa akan pertemuannya dengan Matt Majnun. Cerita itu sampai ketelinga Abu Roger, dan gak pake lama, Abu Roger segera mendatangi Matt ke reruntuhan bangunan itu.

"Daddy!" Matt bersimpuh di kaki Abu Roger. "Maafkan aku karena udah ngebuat Daddy sedih…biarin aku disini, Dad..aku betah tinggal disini…ama anak dan istriku," kata Matt sambil menunjuk anaconda dan serigala di belakangnya.

"Tapi disini kagak ada apa-apa, Matt," kata Abu Roger memeluk anaknya. "Apa kamu kagak kangen buat maen PS??"

"Kangen sih….," jawab Matt. "Tapi Matt lebih suka disini…lebih adem…kayak ada saljunya," kata Matt memandangi hamparan luas padang pasir yang mengelilingi tempat tinggalnya.

"Matt bener-bener gila," ucap pengawal Abu Roger lirih pada temannya. "Gurun kayak gini rasanya kayak salju??"

"Kalo gitu, kamu mau, Daddy buka rental PS disini??" tanya Abu Roger

"Yang maen aku aja dong??" tanya Matt. "Gak usah, Dad…disini adalah death area…kagak ada yang bisa hidup di tempat kayak gini."

"Kamu sendiri? Bisa??"

"Aku juga tak tahu," kata Matt lirih. "Sebelum aku mati, aku ingin bertemu dengan Mello,"

Abu Roger merangkul anaknya sebelum dia pergi darisana. Dan itulah terakhir kalinya anak dan ayah itu bertemu.

-oOo-

Mello masih terkurung di kamarnya. Dalam kesendiriannya, Mello lebih banyak menulis sajak untuk kekasihnya dan menerbangkan sajak-sajak itu di taman sendirian. Penduduk desa yang menemukan sajak itu, memungutnya dan menyerahkannya pada Matt. Meskipun jauh, kedua insan itu masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat sajak.

Nama Matt Majnun semakin terkenal di Arab. Banyak yang datang hanya untuk mendengar nyanyian pujian Matt untuk Mello, sambil sesekali memainkan gamelan yang entah darimana diperolehnya itu. Bahkan seorang kesatria gagah bernama Matsuda Touta, berniat akan mempersatukan insan itu.

Matsuda bersama pasukannya menyerang desa Mello. Banyak penduduk desa yang tak berdosa yang terluka, bahkan tewas. Tapi…Matsuda malah melihat Matt yang sibuk menolong dan mengobati para pejuang dari desa Mello yang terluka. Bahkan Matt juga ikut menembaki pasukan Matsuda dengan bambu runcing.

"HEH! Elu ngapain nolong mereka?? Gue perang kan demi elu!" Matsuda ngegampar Matt dengan kesal

"Orang-orang ini berasal dari tanah kekasihku. Mana mungkin mereka jadi musuhku??" jawab Matt dengan inosen

"Iya! Tapi jangan ikut nembakin pasukan gue, dong!" geram Matsuda. "Udah di bantu-bantu juga! Pengkhianat!"

Akhirnya Matsuda menarik mundur pasukannya dari desa Mello.

Mello tetap merana dalam kesendiriannya. Suatu hari, ada seorang bangsawan kaya yang datang ke rumahnya dan berniat melamar Mello. Bangsawan itu bernama Higuchi (not Tachibana Higuchi). LightL pun langsung setuju

"Aku lebih bahagia jika jadi perawan tua atau mati daripada nikah ma kakek-kakek bertampang mesum kayak gitu!" protes Mello pada orang tuanya.

"Dia masih umur 17 tahun, Mello," kata L. "Wajahnya aja yang tua,"

Dan Mello terpaksa menikah dengan Higuchi, padahal ia sama sekali tak mencintainya.

"Aku gak akan pernah jadi istrimu," kata Mello yang saat itu lebih memilih tidur di kolong ranjang saat malam pertamanya dengan Higuchi. "Carilah nenek-nenek lain yang bisa membahagiakanmu,"

Berita pernikahan Mello akhirnya sampai ketelinga Matt. Matt langsung menangis selama berhari-hari, tapi ia menangis hanya suaranya saja, karena airmatanya udah kagak bisa keluar. Siapapun yang mendengar isak tangisnya pasti ikut sedih…bahkan binatang-binatang pun ikut muram.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Kesepian dan kesendirian tetap menjadi teman setia bagi Matt Majnun.jika dulu pekerjaannya hanya ngerokok dan main PS, maka sekarang kerjanya hanya nyanyi dan main gamelan juga bermesra-mesra an dengan binatang-binatang buas, keluarganya yang setia. Seperti anaconda, serigala, nyamuk Anopeles, virus HIV / AIDS

Sementara Mello berjuang untuk tetep setia. Higuchi selalu tak bisa menyentuhnya. Kemewahan dan coklat segudang tak mampu membeli Mello. Akhirnya Higuchi meninggal pada tanggal 25 Januari, tepat pada hari kusta Internasional.

Mello kembali ke rumah LightL setelah kematian Higuchi. Ia masih tampak cantik, muda, tapi udah gak sehat. Batuk kronis pun akhirnya menyerangnya. Mello berharap ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Matt sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Tapi harapan itu tak terwujud saat ia telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya pada tanggal 8 Maret, hari Wanita Sedunia. Mello hanya mampu menyebut nama Matt pada tarikan nafas terakhir.

Berita kematian Mello menyambar telinga Matt ampe dia merasa budek. Matt pingsan selama berhari-hari. Setelah bangun, dia menyeret tubuhnya ke makam Mello. Disana ia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menyanyikan 'Kupu-kupu malam' untuk Mello. Matt memeluk kuburan yang bernisan tanpa nama itu, lalu dengan tenang, Matt melepas jiwanya

Tubuh Matt yang berada di atas kuburan itu, akhirnya di kenali, saat setahun persis setelah kematian Mello, oleh teman Matt.

"Ini Matt kan??" tanya Near sambil menunjuk kacamata google yang melekat pada sebuah tengkorak itu.

"Iya! Baju ini juga kayak baju Matt," jawab Mikami menunjuk baju yang lagi dimakan belatung itu.

"Ngapain dia mati disini??" tanya Beyond menatap kerangka Matt yang berada di atas kuburan itu.

"Dia memeluk kuburan Mello pada saat ajalnya," Mikami membasuh airmata yang menggenangi matanya

"Jah?! Kuburan Mello kan ada disini," kata Beyond sambil menunjuk kuburan tepat disamping kuburan yang di peluk Matt. Nisan kuburan itu bertuliskan _'Mihael Keehl'_.

"Ini mah…kuburan Higuchi ya, kan??" kata Near menunjuk kuburan yang di peluk Matt. "Emang sengaja gak dikasih nama, takut ada yang nulis namanya di Death Note,"

"Udah mati kok pake takut namanya ketulis di Death Note sih??" kata Beyond

"Ck ck ck!! Kasihan banget deh, si Matt," kata Mikami. "Udah mati dengan cara nista, salah meluk kuburan pula,"

"Mending kalo dia salah peluk kuburan cewek, lha ini yang di peluk malah kuburan kakek-kakek,"

Akhirnya, Matt pun di makamkan di samping kuburan Mello.

**OWARIIIIIIIIIIIII!!**

**Majnun / Qays : Mail Jeevas**

**Layla : Mello**

**Banu Umar : Abu Roger**

**Ibnu Salam : Higuchi**

**Abu 'Amr : Matsuda Touta**

**Khakhakha………..apa-apaan tuh?! Ini adalah fic ter melow yang pernah saya buat!**

**Maap jika banyak banget hal OOC! Hiks…maapkan saya, Hakim Nizami-san…saya udah 2 kali bikin cerita Anda jadi ancur begini..maap!!**

**Maap kalo ada tokoh, bahkan semua tokoh, terasa sangat OOC dan lebay (terutama Matt). Sekedar untuk hiburan saja :))**

**Juga maap, jika untuk kali ini sense humornya berkurang XDD**

**Saya mohon bimbingannya! Kritik, saran, pendapat dan apresiasi di perbolehkan dengan senang hati :DD**


End file.
